


Talk To Me

by rrattboyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Kunimi Akira is a Good Friend, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling, Self Confidence Issues, at first it is anyways, kunimi is a little thirsty but it's mostly cute i promise, seijoh's loss to karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrattboyy/pseuds/rrattboyy
Summary: Kindaichi doesn't take Seijoh's loss very well. Luckily, he has Kunimi, and soon, he'll have even more of his friend than he could have dreamed.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Talk To Me

Parting with the Aoba Johsai volleyball club that night was proving to hurt a lot more than Kindaichi had expected. In fact, he'd wanted to get away from them ever since the match ended and he'd been forced to watch his upperclassmen crumble over the court they'd lost on. He'd wanted nothing more than to run away from where Karasuno celebrated and his team suffered, but now, standing on the corner in a tight hug from Oikawa, he couldn't stand the thought of being all alone with his own mind. Once Kindaichi at least thought he stood alone on the sidewalk, he sighed heavily as he watched his teammates disappear down the street. A hand came to rest on his arm gently and the boy jumped visibly, only drawing a tired laugh from Kunimi at his side.

"It's only me, Kindaichi. Can I sleep over tonight?" he asked quietly, yawning as he tugged his team jacket a little tighter over his shoulders.

The walk to Kindaichi's house had been short and almost silent. The quiet wasn't abnormal coming from the shorter of the two, but Kindaichi was known for filling most silences with inane, one-sided rambling. Tonight though, he didn't say a word, just staring at the concrete ahead of him. It was enough to make Kunimi worry. Even after they'd brushed their teeth, changed into pajamas, and laid out the spare futon, he worried. Laying in bed and staring through the darkness and exhaustion at the ceiling, Kunimi finally spoke up.

"You'll talk to me, right?" he asked gently, letting his eyes fall shut with a sigh. The simple phrase hung in the air for a few seconds while Kindaichi processed its full meaning.

"Yeah, I will," he said finally from the other side of the dark room, his voice much smaller than Kunimi could remember hearing it since middle school.

When Kunimi woke up at what his phone said was around 3:15 AM, it wasn't a total surprise, but it was certainly an unwelcome development. He got up, feeling his way down the familiar hallway in the dark towards Kindaichi's bathroom. Only on his way back did he notice the light of the silent TV around the corner, and the sound of a quiet gasp being painstakingly muffled by a hand. He frowned, stepping into the living room cautiously to find his friend curled around himself at the foot of the couch crying. He padded across the flooring quietly, sitting next to Kindaichi without a word. The moment the taller boy registered the body next to him, he jumped, sitting upright and making a weak attempt to wipe his eyes free of tears.

"Oh no, did I wake you up?? Kunimi, I'm so sorry, I was trying to be quiet, oh God, I'm so-" Kindaichi quickly rambled, until the smaller of the two put two fingers onto his lips to shut him up. Once they were both in quiet again, Kunimi leaned forward and pulled his friend into a tight hug. There was a moment of hesitation before the tears began to fall again.

Kindaichi clung to him and cried, trying to hide in the fabric of Kunimi's borrowed shirt. Rubbing his back gently with one hand, Kunimi brought his other hand up to gently run his fingers through the short hair at the back of the head against his shoulder.

"Will you talk to me?" he asked quietly, tipping his head to lean it against Kindaichi's. "Please, so we can sort through the junk I know is running through your head right now." There was a nod into his shoulder before the taller boy sat slowly up. Tired hair gel had let his hair fall to the side of his head, and the sight made Kunimi smile slightly, prompting a weak one in return from behind the middle blocker's tears. Sitting back and uncrossing his knees, Kunimi patted his legs. "Lay down," he instructed gently, unable to deter the little smile that sprouted when Kindaichi obediently settled his head down across his best friend's thighs. A few tears slipped into the fabric of Kunimi's pajama shorts, but he didn't mind. "There we go… Now, what exactly is hurting you so bad, Yuutarou? I know it's more than just losing," he said quietly, slowly beginning to run his hands through Kindaichi's hair.

"I just--" the boy's voice wavered, and he took a deep breath before continuing-- "I had such a big chance… if I had only worked harder, I could have helped us win," Kindaichi whispered, shutting his eyes against the tears falling down his face. "Just a couple more blocks, and Oikawa-senpai could have gone to Nationals like he deserves. After everything he's helped me with and given me…" his words broke off into a stifled sob, and Kunimi's chest tightened painfully at the sound. He stroked his friend's cheek, wiping his tears gently.

"You know none of that's your fault. I could have trained hard enough to be a starter and helped the team more. Do you blame me for our loss?" Kunimi asked softly, meeting the scandalized gaze that quickly jumped to his own.

"Of course not! Why on Earth would you say that?!" Kindaichi sputtered, looking away in embarrassment when he realized his friend's point. "Okay, I get it… But- I can't help but blame myself sometimes, you know that," he added quietly, staring at the rug in front of him with a frown as the hand in his hair paused. 

"I know Yuutarou. I know that's what you do, but that won't stop me from fighting it. You deserve to feel like it's not your fault," Kunimi whispered, gently stroking over Kindaichi's cheeks with his thumbs to wipe away any stray tears. "I'm gonna be here for you to cry against for as long as you need, but I'll fight your self blaming until I can't." There was a minute of quiet as the credits of whatever late night show that had been silently lighting the exchange began to roll. Kindaichi's eyes had fallen shut as he relaxed more into his friend's careful touches. 

"Hey Kunimi?" he asked quietly, opening his eyes slightly to watch the floor once again. Kunimi hummed in response, his hands drifting to gently rub the middle blocker's arm. "Can I- No, never mind, sorry," Kindaichi mumbled, turning his face further into Kunimi's leg to hide once again. The shorter boy frowned in confusion before giving Kindaichi's arm a nudge.

"What happened to talking to me, hm?" he hummed gently, concern creasing his brow once again as the boy in his lap suddenly sat up with a nervous look on his face.

"Alright…" Kindaichi began, taking a deep, shaky breath before turning to his friend. "Kunimi, can I kiss you?"

The shorter boy was quiet for a moment, but the moment Kindaichi opened his mouth to backpedal, he received a hand clamped over it to silence him.

"You asked me a question, you're gonna let me answer, okay? I know, it was dumb, I don't have to, I shouldn't feel pressured to, you don't know why you said it," Kunimi listed off, huffing at the offended look his friend took on at being so accurately called out. After a moment though, Kindaichi sat back, shutting his mouth as well as his eyes to avoid eye contact. Kunimi smiled to himself, lowering his hand to look at his tense friend for a moment before taking advantage of his situation. The boy silently shifted to sit on his knees, suddenly leaning so close he could smell the mint of Kindaichi's toothpaste. "Yes, you may," he whispered, watching as the blocker's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Don't ask me if I'm sure, kiss me," Kunimi added quickly, cutting off the hesitation before it could start. His calm resolve was only finally jostled when Kindaichi listened. Their lips pressed together, not with any force, but strongly enough to ensure their presence was mutual. The taller boy pulled away before Kunimi was even able to catch up, blushing darkly enough to be visible in the dim light of the TV across from him. He didn't say a word, because he knew that his eyes were screaming  _ 'are you still sure?' _

In lieu of a verbal answer, Kunimi shuffled forward, watching for any reactions or discomfort as he carefully straddled Kindaichi's now outstretched legs, settling into the very rigid boy's lap before nudging him to relax back against the couch. With his knees on either side of Kindaichi's hips, the shorter of the two leaned forward once again, but this time he didn't pause to think about it. He gently took his friend's shirt in his hands, pulling a second pair of lips into his own for a longer, slightly less tentative kiss. Kunimi still had to take the lead, but as he let his hands flatten and wander slightly across Kindaichi's chest, he felt a little shift. The blocker slowly raised his own hands into Kunimi's hair, careful as he used this change to deepen their kissing a barely noticeable amount. When the shorter boy licked just slightly into Kindaichi's lips, he was tangibly startled, but instead of backpedaling in his normal fashion, he shyly parted them, allowing his friend access to repeat the action properly. Kunimi gladly did, shifting closer in the boy's lap as he traced their tongues together. The tightening grip in his hair was satisfying, but when Kindaichi gave a little whine as the spiker bit his lip, that sent shivers down Kunimi's spine. 

He grinned, dragging his teeth across Kindaichi's lip once more as he pulled back to earn a quiet groan, panting slightly and taking in his view of the flushed boy under him.

"I should be mad at you for not asking sooner if you were thinking of it," Kunimi hummed, reaching back to gently take his friend's hands from his hair. Kindaichi squeezed gently before moving his grasp to the shorter boy's sides.

"You- You want to- You liked kissing me?!" Kindaichi sputtered incredulously, his eyes going almost comically wide. Kunimi giggled, rolling his eyes dramatically before dipping his head to mouth along the blocker's jaw. Kindaichi instantly leaned his head to the side pliably, shutting his eyes and clearly trying to ignore how red his face was going. Kunimi kissed lightly along the line of his friend's jaw, nipping gently at the lobe of his ear a few moments later. He slid downwards, nuzzling into the crook of Kindaichi's neck and pulling the collar of his t-shirt aside. Kunimi's teeth lightly grazed the skin in warning and drew a shiver from the boy above him. He felt a hand slide back into his hair as he began to suck at Kindaichi's collar, stifling a smile at the little noise his friend made in return. It didn't take him long before Kunimi had left a small collection of hickeys and bites across the blocker's skin, all just barely where they'd be hidden by a t-shirt. Having successfully driven away Kindaichi's tears for the night, the boy slid off his lap, yawning before curling up against his side. Kunimi smiled against the warm chest he was nuzzled into as his favorite pair of arms snaked around him protectively.

Kindaichi awoke in the morning to a hand insistently nudging him on the left, and a warm, heavy weight against his right. His eyes opened tiredly, taking a moment before settling on his mother looking frustrated in front of him.

"What did I tell you about staying up watching TV? Especially after such a taxing game," she scolded in a hushed voice, trying not to wake her son's friend with her worry. Any nerves Kindaichi had about his decisions from the night before being caught by his mother quickly quelled as she looked over at Kunimi with an equally concerned smile. "His poor posture is bad enough, sleeping upright like that must be killing him," she tutted with a sigh. Kindaichi decided to risk shifting his shirt to lay his friend down carefully across his lap. His mother smiled approvingly, losing some of the tension in her form. "I'm going to make breakfast, Kunimi-kun is welcome to stay as always," she said gently, slipping into the kitchen and leaving her son to his thoughts and sleeping friend.

They kissed. He asked to kiss Akira Kunimi, and Kunimi said yes. Kindaichi's finger drifted absentmindedly to his collar, tracing one of his bruises lightly under the fabric. He was lost in thought, processing all of the recent events since he had stepped onto the court with his team and Karasuno. Chewing his lip, he stared out the window of the living room as his free hand began to drift through Kunimi's hair gently.

"As cute as that face is, I know you're overthinking something," came a sleepy whisper from Kindaichi's lap a few seconds later. He jumped slightly, relaxing only when he processed that the voice catching him in his thoughts was only Kunimi. The boy chuckled below him, reaching up to take Kindaichi's hand and kiss his palm lightly. "There's nothing to think that hard about this morning," he grumbled, finally sitting up. Kunimi paused, frowning slightly before turning to the taller boy beside him. "Actually no, I have something for you to think about. Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" he asked, just quietly enough not to be overheard in the kitchen. Kindaichi's eyes widened, and he didn't pause before responding.

"Yes. Definitely yes, please," he mumbled quickly, prepared to continue until Kunimi silenced him with a gentle kiss. They both laughed quietly, sliding into a comfortable, tight hug on the living room floor. Kindaichi thought briefly that he could still feel every spot that Kunimi's lips had touched over his skin, and wondered if he could ever tell the boy that. He hoped so. Kindaichi wanted to spend hours telling his boyfriend  _ exactly _ how much he meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa this was just a short dorky thing i wrote bc i wanted to write kinkuni,,, although if you love them you should definitely check @seijhoeh on instagram for some great fuckin edits.  
> that aside!! thank you so much for reading this, and as usual comments mean the absolute world to me <3


End file.
